


The Devil Knows

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vampires, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran is happy to serve the vampire Jim Moriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Knows

Sebastian Moran stepped into the room. Jim Moriarty stood at the heavily glazed window, apparently smiling at nothing, though the devil only knew what plans and machinations were going through the pale vampire’s head. Moran crossed the room and stood to the side, knowing that Jim was fully aware of his presence. He was convinced the vampire could hear his heartbeat from blocks away.

Finally Jim turned from the setting sun to look at his right-hand man. “You have been following John Watson as I asked?”

“Yes, boss.” Moran quickly explained what he knew about the doctor’s movements. They’d been playing cat and mouse with the bombs, but he knew the end game was approaching.

“Good. I want him kidnapped and brought here.”

Moran nodded and bowed, making his way out into the city streets.

Less then an hour later, a drugged John Watson was being put into a semtex vest. “You know you and your sniper’s part in the plan,” said Jim, watching him work. “Do not fail me.”

Moran nodded. “Yes, boss,” he said again.

Jim crossed to the bigger man and Moran automatically dropped to his knees. Jim traced a line on his neck before leaning in to bite. Moran’s eyes fell shut, but he heard a groggy oath. “Bloody hell,” muttered Watson, then more cursing as he realized his position and that there was a vampire watching him.

Jim didn’t take much; the bite had been more for effect and he needed Moran have his full strength. Moran opened his eyes and saw just a hint of fear flickering behind the doctor’s eyes. Stalking to him, Jim took his chin. “You will play your part tonight.”

Watson struggled, but he was still weak from the drugs. Jim nodded to Moran and he quickly got up to meet with his snipers.

It turned out that the incident at the pool did not go according to plan.

Jim was in a foul mood when they returned to their expensive flat. “Sherlock Homes and that doctor of his,” he growled, pacing the floor.

Moran knew that he wanted to turn Sherlock, wanted to make him into something else. Privately Moran doubted it would ever really happen, but he kept those thoughts locked deep in his mind. Wanting to soothe his master’s mind and temper, he moved to the middle of the floor and knelt.

After a few minutes, Jim stopped his pacing and came to him. He ran a hand along his cheek, then slapped him. Moran took it without complaint.

“My good pet,” said Jim, circling him. “Four hundred years I’ve been looking for a man with a mind like Sherlock Holmes and he rejects me. Then there is you. Not much for brains or looks, but steady with a gun and loyal to a fault.”

Moran held his breath, uncertain what Jim would do as he stopped pacing and stood in front of him. He felt the elegant fingers on his throat. “I could turn you,” mused Jim. “I mean, I’d have to put up with you for a while, but good help can be _so_ hard to find.”

The sniper’s heart beat fast in his chest. Jim’s eyes grew darker at the acceleration. “I will certainly have to consider it.” He grabbed Moran’s hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Slowly, Jim leaned in and grazed his skin with his teeth. Moran held as steady as he could, bracing for the inevitable bite. If Jim did try to turn him, he wouldn’t fight it.

Jim pulled back and licked his lips. “I want you naked in bed in three minutes.”

Moran didn’t hesitate, jumping to his feet and heading to the bedroom, undressing as he went, though he took the time to carefully fold the clothes the way Jim liked before getting into the bed. Jim came in after two and a half minutes and took his time undressing. There was a scar on his chest that Moran had once heard the story about. Shortly after he’d been turned, his own father had tried to kill him. Jim had killed him instead.

The predatory eyes watched Moran as Jim walked to the side of the bed and pulled out the lube. He handed it to Moran and took a seat in a chair. Moran knew what it meant without having to be told. He coated his fingers and spread his legs, wanting to give the vampire a good show. Within a few minutes he was nearly writhing on the bed as he moaned.

“Use the blue one.” Jim’s voice broke his concentration. Moran again knew what he wanted and quickly opened the side drawer and retrieved the blue toy. The vibrator was a bit smaller than Jim’s cock and ridged. Moran coated it with a bit more lube and inserted it, turning it on as soon he was adjusted, a heavy moan breaking free of his lips. He squeezed the base of his cock, knowing he wasn’t allowed to come until Jim said.

He didn’t use it long before he felt Jim take hold of the base. Moran quickly dropped his hands to his sides, opening his eyes just before the vampire shoved it in hard. A hand came up and pulled his hair again to expose his throat and Jim dragged his teeth along the skin.

Some primal sense of danger made Moran want to pull away. If Jim didn’t turn him, then he would kill him, one day. Pulling the toy out, Jim thrust in all at once, biting at the same time.

Moran cried out and jerked, pleasure and pain overloading his human nerves. He gave a broken cry, going limp under the predator. Jim fucked him nearly as hard as he sucked the blood from his vein. Moran was dizzy already, part of him wondering if this time he would be sucked dry and left with nothing. Jim was in a frenzy, taking and taking. Moran felt Jim’s release inside of him just before he passed out.

It was almost a surprise to wake up. Moran’s head throbbed terribly. Pre-dawn light seeped through the heavy curtains. He was still in bed, but Jim was gone. No doubt gone to his day sleep. Tentatively, Moran reached up and touched his neck. It was sore and a bit damp and as he moved his head he realized that some blood had been spilled, as if Jim had pulled away hastily. The sheets were still damp between his legs too. So perhaps he hadn’t been out all that long.

There was a glass of water by the bed. Moran slowly sat up and drank the whole thing. Getting to his feet, he dressed carefully and made his way back into the front room, knowing Jim would have left a list for him, like he did every day.

**Author's Note:**

> for exchangelock AU and itsnygaard 
> 
> Much thanks to beltainefaire, beautifullyheeled and the writing group. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
